Caught Staring
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: She looked at him with wide eyes, slightly bewildered by his response. II'm not staring, she sputtered out, eyes beginning to dart around, cheeks beginning to flame at the thought that Harry had caught her in the act. [a short, fluffy, HarryGinny fic]


Caught Staring  
  
CarEtoDreaM  
  
Summary: His eyes sparkled in amusement, "I mean at least try not to make it so obvious if you're always going to stare. At least try and make it a little bit subtle." a short, fluffy, Harry/Ginny fic  
  
A/N: Yes, yet another Harry/Ginny one shot from me... and yet again it is EXTREMELY fluffy.  
  
----------  
  
She stared, he stared. Vibrant red hair, dark black hair. Toffee brown eyes, striking emerald green. Freckles dominated over her soft skin where the sun had only managed to tan his. She still managed to somehow see the world in black and white whereas he saw it in shades of gray. Both had their childhood torn away from them. Yet somehow, Ginny Weasley was able to salvage some of that lost innocence where as Harry Potter failed in that.  
  
The two of them had taken a walk today since they were both eager to get away from Hermione and Ron's incessant snogging. They had asked the two to come with them out of common courtesy of course knowing that the two would not refuse an oppurtunity to have a moment to themselves to snog to their hearts content. So now Harry and Ginny sat across from each other on the grassy hill. Ginny was staring intently at Harry, eager to memorize almost every single line of his face, she was making it painfully obvious though because sadly she was not very good at being subtle. Harry was looking at her also, trying to memorize every single freckle on her face, he however, was doing an extremely good job at being subtle.  
  
Neither of them spoke, though both of them seemed to want to open their mouth to begin a conversation. The silence was nice, but conversation would have been better, anything to take their eyes off of each other.  
  
She broke first, her mouth opened and the word came out softly, "Harry?"  
  
And he nodded at her, "Hm?"  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him not knowing what else to say to him. And she desperately wished for a better question, she had needed to break the silence, but now with something as horrendous as that.  
  
Harry only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at her, not really caring to give a real answer nor really caring about the stupid question or not really have heard how terrible it really was. "Same thing you're doing I guess."  
  
She stared at him again, not completely understanding his answer. She wasn't doing anything but staring at him, and surely that was not what he would be doing.  
  
He grinned at her, "So I guess that we both got caught staring at the other huh?"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes, slightly bewildered by his response. "I-I'm not staring," she sputtered out, eyes beginning to dart around, cheeks beginning to falme at the thought that Harry had caught her in the act. But then all of a sudden her eyes rested back onto Harry, "Wait a second, what do you mean that we both got caught?"  
  
He let out a low chuckle, "I guess that only you got caught then and not me." Harry's eyes sparkled merrily in amusent, "Why are you always staring at me Ginny? I mean at least try not to make it so obvious if you're always going to stare. At least try and make it a little bit more subtle."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh shut up Harry, you were staring at me too so you should not be talking."  
  
He grinned at her again and let out a laugh, "But I've never gotten caught have I?"  
  
"I just caught you staring though!"  
  
"No you didn't, even when I told you flat out that I was staring you still got confused, so how could you ever be able to catch me staring at you on your very own?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, the point is that you were staring also!"  
  
"That isn't the point Ginny, and you know it."  
  
She let out a frustrated cry, "Ugh, I can't stand you sometimes!"  
  
"I bet you can't help loving me though," Harry said to her his face moving dangerously close to hers.  
  
"How would you know if I loved you or not?" Ginny asked him trying her best not to stutter and make a complete fool out of herself, "No wait a second, don't answer that question! And that's it, I'm done listening to you make fun of me, I'm leaving!" Ginny announced getting up off the grass and stomping away before he could see her tomato red face.  
  
Harry sat there grinning happily on the grass before he heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Come on you great dork, we better get back to The Burrow before Mum begins to panick and think that we got lost!" Ginny cried out, holding her hand out for him a few feet away from where he was sitting.  
  
Harry turned his head over to look at her before he got up and went over to where Ginny was. He looked at her outstretched hand and then up to her face and then back down to her hand.  
  
Ginny looked at his face and began to flush crimson red when she realized that her hand was still outstretched towards Harry. But before she could put her hand back down, Harry grabbed it and fit her hand snugly inside of his.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise but he only smiled at her.  
  
"Come on you great dork, we better get back to The Burrow before your Mum begins to panick and think that we got lost," he said to her lightly with a teasing lift to his voice.  
  
She gave him the customary playful smack on the shoulder with her eyes dancing in happiness.  
  
Ginny looked at the grass below her with a smile lighting up her features almost not believing that this was really reality and thinking that any moment now she would wake up and not have Harry holding her hand anymore. Harry only stared straight ahead with an ubelievably happy smile placed firmly onto his face. And our two heroes walked slowly down the grassy hill taking their time savoring the moment together while the adjoined hands swung merrily between them.  
  
_The End_  
  
A/N: Whoa, that seemed pretty fluffy to me... reviews are greatly appreciately guys, so **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
